Spring Time
by kandice.t.wellman
Summary: Caroline is innocent and naive. Everything starts out simple and perfect. Add some Mikaelson to the mix and you have a chaotic story.
1. Chapter 1

The warm breeze brushed across Caroline's cheek and her blonde hair whirled across her sleeping face. Opening her sapphire eyes she squinted at the beaming sun above. The scent of lavender woke her further as she sat up on the bed of grass. Looking around she tried to place herself. With sudden realization she jumped to her feet grabbing her dress as she bolted down the hill. Profanity whispered by as she rushed to the manor that was up ahead. Yet again her early escapes had gotten her in trouble. Slipping through the back door of the kitchen Caroline attempted to slip into the study. As if her actions were predetermined a cough from her mother made her jump.

"Caroline Forbes! Where were you!?" she screamed in frustration. The girl stared at the older version of herself. Elizabeth Forbes had short curls tied up with a red ribbon a few strays bouncing with her anger. The woman had paler eyes than her daughter but they shined brightly in the moment. Caroline sighed with defeat as she approached her mother. "Mother please calm yourself," she tried to sooth the lady who was now holding her chest. Holding her mother's arm she ushered her to a nearby seat. Elizabeth sat picking up a fan to catch her breath.

"Mother you shouldn't fret so much I wasn't in any danger," Caroline started. Her mother's gaze cut her off and she tried to readjust the position she was in. "I had woken up early to see the sun rise that's all really," Caroline persuaded. With a sigh her mother's eyes softened and looked up in defeat. "Fine, Caroline if you endanger yourself in this manner at least bring a guard with you. I can't let my only child get hurt or worse killed." Caroline beamed until the guard bit was mentioned but she nodded in agreement before kissing her mother on the cheek. "Agreed then," she said as she bounded from the room.

As she entered the main hall of the manor she realized her hand maid Bonnie addressing a servant named Matthew. They both bowed as she approached them and stopped their chatter. Curiosity played plainly on her features. "What were you too talking about?" she asked without any hesitation. Bonnie looked up a gentle smile on her face. Matt shrugged nervously he hadn't been part of the staff for very long and didn't cause trouble. Being addressed by the head household always caused him to be nervous and anxious of being removed. "We were talking about the preparations for the spring ball," he replied before Bonnie could. Bonnie swatted at him jokingly, "I was going to explain it!" Her bubbly laugh filling the air and making the others smile as well.

Caroline clapped her hands together in shock. That's right the spring ball the Forbes held every year was just around the corner. Here she was distracted with trivial matters when she could be planning the event. "Thank you so much I had forgotten about it completely," she waved as she bolted up the stairs to her library. She knew the advisory committee met there with her mother every evening. Opening the doors Caroline viewed the female members of most of the local families. Elena Gilbert sat on a sofa talking to Jenna Somers sipping on a fine china cup. Annabelle looked up from a book she was gazing at and tugged on her mother Pearl's sleeve to turn her attention as well. A few other woman looked to see Caroline as well. A hand on her lower back pushed her forward. Turning her head she saw her mother's smiling face her hair had been readjusted. Her face no longer angry but radiating with happiness and excitement.

"Hello all I do apologize for our delay. I do hope our staff have been attending to you well in our absence," Elizabeth said as she entered to the center of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The other woman nodded as if they hadn't been waiting long. Caroline hid herself away to the farthest part of the room and sat upon a love seat. Her mother didn't look her way so she tried to find something to focus on as her mother talked on. "I have decided for this Springtime Ball, my daughter Caroline will be put in charge of the festivity. She has come of age this year and I think it fitting that we allow her the chance to learn so she can use it in her everyday life. May with God's blessing she finds herself a suitable match," the statement made Caroline's eyes widen. Heads turned towards her clapping delicately as she was forced to join her mother in the center of the room.

She had no experience with balls or the choices that had to be made to keep them maintained. Smiling timidly she stared at her mother with bewildered eyes. A smile was returned as she whispered in her daughter's ear, "May this teach you some responsibility so you don't go about day dreaming every morning. You're a woman now Caroline act like one." Unable to retort the young woman turned and beamed at the ladies. This was not how she had pictured helping out with the event but she might as well take the opportunity given to her.

Elena Gilbert stood up from where she had been talking to Jenna. The attention was drawn to her, she was wearing a clover colored dress. Her bodice was a slight shade darker drawing attention to her breast along with the emerald pendant that rest upon it. Dark waves rolled down the right side of her head and they bounced as she adjusted her dress. "Well with Caroline Forbes as our new head of this committee for this event I suggest we get this rolling. Generally we hold the ball outdoors in the gardens, this year I suggest we have an indoor portion for the dancing and keep the gardens for the catering." Gratitude emanated from Caroline as Elena allowed everyone to start making opinions on the event planning.

Pearl was the committee secretary and kept track of the final decisions on each topic. It was neatly written on parchment and placed in a folder for Caroline to keep track of. Contacts for the florists, and drivers along with any other needed services were enclosed. Many things still needed to be discussed but overall the main idea had been agreed upon. Exiting the meeting the Forbes gave their farewells to their guests as Matthew held the door open for them. Waving goodbye Caroline turned to her mother exhaustion evident on her features. "That was only, completely tiring. How do you deal with that every day?" she asked. A small smile appeared on the older Forbes face as she wrapped her arm through her daughters. "You will learn to deal with it when you are the woman of an estate."

Walking together Caroline retired to her bedroom and allowed her mother to continue with her busy schedule. Bonnie was waiting for her by her windowsill sewing the ends of a laced glove. Looking up her hazel eyes showed concern as Caroline sat upon her bed. "I have to plan the entire ball and now the only thing I can think about is that I have nothing to even wear!" Bonnie's eyes became lighter with a smile at the news and Caroline's true underlining concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Caroline went with Bonnie to the town market. The weather was cloudy so they made sure the carriage man was always with in sight. Holding unto her black laced umbrella Caroline lifted up different fabrics. Turning to her hand maid she held a light blue silk and a crimson cashmere. "Which do you think is more suitable for my dress?" she asked with a pout. Her blue eyes looked at each one trying to decide which the better option was. "I think you would look stunning in the red," a deep voice replied in her ear. Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine as she turned around abruptly. A tall blonde man stood there with a smirk on his face. His features were perfect with full lips, shining blue eyes, and ragged blonde hair. His attire was a simple suit that was a dark brown and he bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you love," his tone had a thick accent. So he was foreign raised and extremely handsome.

Caroline tried to think of a response and shook her head looking down. "Oh, umm no it's my mistake I was too focused on my shopping," she attempted a polite curtsy. Bonnie was holding back stifled laughs and turned to look at random jeweled necklaces. The gentleman offered his hand and Caroline took it trying not to stare to long. "It's an honor my name is Niklaus Mikaelson," his voice making her heart thud in her chest. His lips brushed over her gloved hand. The heat seemed to radiate through and Caroline could feel her cheeks flushing a deep red. Niklaus raised an eyebrow as if waiting for something. "Who might you be?" he whispered hinting at what he was wondering. Pulling back her hand Caroline fumbled and then straightened. "Right my name," she chuckled, "I'm Caroline Forbes." She curtsied and then stood a smile beaming across her face.

Bonnie dragged her attention away mentioning the time. "I'm so sorry we have to go it's getting late." Looking up at the sky the sun was lower below the tree line in the distance. It was harder to tell when the foggy clouds started to rumble. Caroline's expression changed at the sound and she picked up the last few items. "Have Matthew purchases these items and return to the house when he is finished," her tone turning strict. Her impression of Niklaus had vanished with the thunder rolling above. "When shall we see each other again," the bemused Niklaus questioned a frantic Caroline. Sapphire orbs met with equally blue and shrugged. "We shall have to see. Perhaps you will find an invitation to the Springtime Ball that my family hosts," she offered rushing out into the pebbled street.

A smile traced over Niklaus' lips as the girl ran to her carriage in fear of the thunder. Such a naïve treat that knew nothing of true fear. "Innocent things like her are all too rare," he whispered to his older brother hunger in his voice. "Don't play with fire dear brother, I fear you might burn up," a sly polite voice responded. "I like a challenge Elijah, shall we bet it's been a while," replied the younger. "Of course brother only if it results in you being content and not destroying all of the innocence left in our dear small town of Richford," smiled Elijah. Niklaus shrugged and turned his head looking back at the carriage that was now pulling away. "I get Miss Forbes to offer herself fully and I get to take her innocence and virgin blood. I lose Miss Forbes to another and you chose who remains by my side for eternity." "It's a deal Klaus," as the two shook smirks playing on their features.


End file.
